Love at first hit
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: When small town farm boy Clark gets hit by a car by a stranger he doesn't think it's that much of a big deal. Until he finds out that it is none other then the infamous Lex Luthor. Not like Clark was not unfamiliar with billionaires, his best friend is married to one. But falling in love with one? That's a whole other story.


**Summary:When small town farm boy Clark gets hit by a car by a stranger he doesn't think it's that much of a big deal. Until he finds out that it is none other then the infamous Lex Luthor. Not like Clark was not unfamiliar with billionaires, his best friend is married to one. But falling in love with one? That's a whole other story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Smallville or anything else Superman (though who else wishes they did?)**

* * *

My name is Clark. Clark Kent. I work at a farm, my farm, in the little town of Smallville.

I'm 21 years old and I'm turning 22 soon. I used to attend collage but then my dad died and I had to take care of the barn. My mom became a senator and suddenly I was on my own.

My best friend Pete moved away years ago after I let him in on my biggest secret. I'm gay. He kept it for a year and a half and then his mom got the chance to move and he left. He was always good about the whole thing but that didn't stop it from being weird.

Now, my other best friend. Chloe Sullivan, soon to be Queen. Star reporter at the Daily Planet alongside her cousin Lois Lane. Chloe's engaged to Oliver Queen, at first I was skeptical of the guy but now? He's like big brother to me. Tried to give me financial support for the barn so I could go back to college. Didn't work out though.

Being a writer, that is or...was my dream. Not journalists like the girls but a writer. When I babysit I read those stories to the kids, they love them. But then again, they are children..

"Clark!" I jumped to my feet at Chloe's voice. My hand flew down, hitting the other with a hammer. "Ow!" I shrieked holding my hand. "_Chlo-e_!"

Chloe cringed at my injuries "Opps. Sorry Clark, but you know what? You need to hear this!"

I raised a eyebrow "What's going on, Chlo?"

A bright smile lit on her face "You're never gonna believe!"

"You're marrying Oliver Queen I doubt anything could top that."

Chloe rolled her eyes "Ollie got me an interview with Tess Luthor!"

I frowned as I turned and resumed my work, "The name Luthor sounds familiar."

Chloe gaped "Luthorcorp Clark! Luthorcorp! One of the biggest corporations around!"

"Bigger than Queen Industries?"

"No!" Chloe bit her lips back "...maybe."

Shaking my head with a smile I hammered away "Whatever Chloe. Tell Oliver I say hi and tell Lois to come over, I'm gonna finally tell her."

Chloe did a double take "Tell her? You're gonna tell Lois?! Oh my god Clark, you're finally coming out of the closet!"

"Not so loud!" I said in a whisper. Chloe frowned.

"Fine."

* * *

I was doing my usual rounds, walking to the supermarket. When it happened. I crossed the street a little too soon and then, **BANG**! The car slammed right into me. I flew up, tumbling over the front of the car and onto the street. I heard the brakes be put into gear as my body hit the ground.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I soon felt two enticing hands touch upon my shoulders "What the hell were you thinking kid?! I almost killed you!"

"I'm 21," I responded vacantly "Not a kid."

The hand's touch softened over me. "Your name?"

I paused for a moment.

"Clark." I introduced.

The man smiled in return "Lex. Lex Luthor."

* * *

I felt my annoyance grow to the point I begun to understand why people hated the police.

They wouldn't leave me alone. One even asked asked me if I had a death wish. Some people believed Lex did it on purpose. Just to see if he could get away with it. I doubted it honestly, Lex seemed like a nice guy. Well nice enough considering he hit me with a car.

I didn't have many injuries. Only a broken arm which wasn't much. The only problem would be running the farm...

I had a sling around it. It wasn't that bad considering how hard I was hit.

Soon I heard a familiar voice threatening. Lois.

"I swear to god if you don't let me in there you'll regret it mister!"

I stood up "It's okay," Lois brought out an arrogant smirk before running towards me and hugging me.

"You okay, Smallville?"

I gave Lois a comforting smile. Lois did not smile back. Instead she whipped her head around.

"Where the hell is the idiot who drove into my friend?"

"That would me." Lex stood up, he narrowed his eyes at Lois.

"Miss Lane, I would say it's a pleasure but we both know how untrue that is."

Lois held back a growl. I laid a hand, my good one, upon her shoulder.

"Calm down, Lois." With an exaggerated breath, she snapped back at me.

"I will not, he hit you, Clark!"

Lex's eyes seemed to widened.

"So you're not here for a story?"

Lois crossed her arms "No, Smallville's a close friend."

Lex smirked "I wasn't aware you had those."

It was obvious Lois struggled not to attack him.

"Clark!" I turned my head to see Chloe and Oliver running towards me. Chloe jumped on me with a hug, while Oliver looked concerned.

"You okay?" Chloe asked holding me close. I nodded as she let go.

"Lex Luthor," Oliver grimaced "Why am I not surprised."

"Hm," Lex begun "I had no idea that the boy I accidentally hit would not only know Lois Lane but Oliver Queen as well?"

I shrugged my shoulders unsure of how to respond.

"...sorry?"

"No!" Oliver snapped "You do not apologize to him, he doesn't deserve it."

"Come on Clark."

I soon myself be tugged back by Lois. As she pulled me away I couldn't help but look back at them. Oliver and Chloe were fighting with Lex. Oliver looked angrier than I've ever seen him. Lex caught my eye for a moment and we simply stared at each other.

"Smallville!" Lois grappled shoving me into the backseat of what appeared to be Oliver's car.

She soon joined me with her hands folded on her lap.

"So you wanted to tell me something? You better not be in love with me."

I rolled my eyes "Not if we were the last two people on the planet. What I wanted to tell you was..."

I didn't know how to say it. My throat dry and patchy. How do I tell her this?

"He's gay."

I sprang up as Oliver and Chloe entered the car from the front seats.

"Lex he means." Chloe explained.

Lois sent a look at me as she saw my reaction. I gave her a shrug and nodded my head. Now the only one who didn't know was Oliver.

* * *

I didn't normally sleep in. I'm a farmer, I get up at the crack of dawn. Somehow Chloe convinced me not too. Not sure how but she did. So here I was, sleeping in.

And you know what?

It felt damn good.

Until someone woke me up.

There was a knock at the door, probably Lois. I ignored it. Until it didn't stop. Grumpily I got up and made my way down stairs. Still clad in pjs I opened the front door only to be greeted by none other than. I wasn't sure who he was actually. He seemed familiar enough, handsome. With beautiful eyes.

"Hey, Clark," he greeted with a sly smile. I felt myself frown as confusion within me rose up.

"Do I know you?"

A smile graced his lips "It's been a while hasn't it? I'm Jason, Jason T-"

"I remember," I cut in "You coached me senior year of high school, right?"

Jason nodded "Something like that."

He somewhat awkwardly walked past me taking in the kitchen. I didn't remember much about Jason and even when I did know him I barely knew anything about him.

"So I heard about what happened and wanted to check up on you."

"You could've just called." I suggested. His face grew sullen.

"There's something else, Clark." He explained placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I replied taking a step back. Before Jason could reply I added "I may be a "simple farm boy" but I'm not dumb. My name and address was protected from the press so how'd you know?"

Lois would be proud.

Jason leaned against the counter "You're a lot sharper than I remember Clark."

I nodded as he walked towards me.

"Ya see Clark, I need a favor."

"As in?"

Jason sighed "I want you to file a case against Lex Luthor."

"Why?" I spat for some reason feeling defensive.

Jason looked curious at my tone but none the less continued "I want you to say that he tried to kill you and then tried to pay you to not say anything."

"But that's a lie." I said in a tone that Oliver identified as the "boy scout" voice.

Jason shrugged again shoving his hands in his pockets "I have enough lawyers to fight Luthor head to head. Maybe even get the advantage if I could convince your friend Oliver."

I felt myself shake my head before even considering it "Sorry," I muttered "But I'm not lying for you. It was an accident. That was all."

Jason gave me something equivalent to a glare as well as a amused stare.

"You know, Clark," he said "That farm boy act will only work for so long."

"What does that mean?"

Jason paused "Consider my offer." He said simply. He walked past me flashing a smile as he got too close for comfort. "Goodbye, Clark."

I stood at the door watching him leave. Still in my pjs of course. I soon watched a silver Porsche pull up as Jason slid into his truck.

From the Porsche came someone I knew instantly. Lex.

As he got out I flashed him a smile. As he caught my eye he winked before shutting the car door. Walking forward I suddenly felt self conscious of my appearance. The messy hair, the pajamas. The bare feet. Did I look bad?

"Hey, Clark," Lex greeted with a small wave "I didn't get the chance to apologize to you." Lex paused expecting me to reply. Probably something witty, like Lois, Chloe or Oliver would say. Something cool, something impressive, something-

"You don't have to do that." Lex grimaced.

"Yes, I do." Taking my hand within his he said, "Clark, I'm truly sorry for that."

I felt a blush dance along my cheeks as he kissed my hand. Did he really just do that?

"Thank you?" I was unsure how to respond. Lex just smiled along with a chuckle as his head moved from side to side.

"Would it be okay if-" Lex paused considering something, "I want to take you out, Clark. On a date."

* * *

"_What did you say!_?" Chloe demanded practically jumping up from her seat across from mine.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah!-" I paused for a slight second. Did that sound to eager? Was I sounded, dare I say, easy?! "Sure." I corrected myself.

Chloe looked at me with widest eyes she could conjure.

"Clark, why-" taking a deep sigh Chloe finally came to a conclusion, "How the hell did we end up dating billionaire playboys?"

Seeing the gloom on her face I decided to cheer the blonde up "Well, you're actually engaged to one."

Chloe rolled her eyes. She didn't like it when I tried to be funny.

"You know Lois and Oliver are not going to let you go on that date."

"You don't think I know that?" I replied sheepishly "That's why I didn't tell them."

Chloe gave me a look.

"I'll give you two choices. 1, you cancel the date. 2," Chloe's eyes lit up, "We go on a double date."

I felt myself begin to choke "You and Ollie and me and Lex? Are you out of your mind?"

Chloe chuckled. "Maybe."

"So how you gonna tell Oliver about this?" I asked as I walked along side my best friend.

Chloe flashed her most devious smile at me.

"Actually Clark," she begun "I was thinking you could do it for me."

I stopped in my tracks

"Chlo-"

"No," she interrupted "This is the perfect time to come out to him."

"Chloe..." I said giving her 'the look'.

She smiled using the biggest and the most fake one she could conjure "For your bestest friend in the world?"

* * *

_"Hi Oliver."_ I greeted.

"What's up, Clark?" He replied. He had a bow in his hand as he practiced his archery all while talking to me. I wouldn't deny I was impressed.

"Okay," I began to explain in an overly high and suspicious voice. The speed of my voice quickly picked up as. I began to talk "First of all this was Chloe's idea so-"

"What idea?"

I sighed "We go on a double date, me and Chloe-I mean you and Chloe, you know what I mean!"

Oliver laughed as put down his bow and faced me "Slow down farm boy. Whose your date? Don't tell me it's Lois."

My eyes widened "No! No way! No, he's not Lois."

"He?" Oliver paused "You're gay?"

"Uh, yeah." I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head as Oliver shrugged.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I repeated.

"You expected me to have more of a reaction?" Oliver replied "Kick you out? Clark, who do you think you're talking too?"

A wave of relief washed over me "Nothing its just.."

Oliver saw my hesitation and added "The only bad thing about you being gay is that Chloe's gonna make me interrogate your boyfriends like she does with Lois."

I cracked a smile "Thats gonna be an issue."

"How so?" Oliver frowned.

"The guy I'm going out with," I took a deep breath "It's Lex Luthor."

**Boom.**

* * *

I ran the moment I told Oliver. The look on his face...Chloe owed me but then again, it was my fault, technically at least.

"Clark?" I turned abruptly to see the infamous Jason Teague.

"Hey," I replied suspiciously "Are you here to see Oliver?"

Jason nodded his head. "You?"

"Just saw him." I replied. Jason looked sullen for a second.

"Look Clark," he laid a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not a big deal. I'm sure you have your reasons." I shrugged. I couldn't hold it against him, it wasn't my thing.

"That's not what I meant, Clark." His grip tightened "I'm sorry about this."

Jason lent towards me and kneed me in the stomach. I openly gaped as I hunched over. Men soon surrounded us, grabbing me from all sides. Even my broken arm. A bag was thrown over my head and I felt myself be dragged into what I believe to be a van.

**Crap.**

When I woke up I found myself on a bed. I couldn't deny the bed was comfortable. My eyes narrowed to the right where the door was, two guards complete with the helmets stood in front of it. Guns latched onto their belts, with muscles clear and real. I had no chance.

"Where am I?" I asked as I placed my bare feet onto the marble floor. A shiver went threw me as my toes wiggled for warmth. My change of clothing soon occurred to me. Instead of my normal clothing I was dressed in velvet green pajamas. Someone changed me. The next thing I noticed was the absent pain in my arm.

I stared at my arm, flexing it just for experiment as I heard the door creak open and Jason enter.

"Sorry for the kidnapping, Clark. In order to make it up to you I've had a friend of mine heal your arm and I've got the nicest accommodations possible for you."

"What time is it?" I questioned. Jason smirked.

"Yes Clark, you missed your date." Jason sat on my bed leisurely "Now explain to me. Why are you dating Lex Luthor?"

I crossed my arms, "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I asked first."

I paused for a moment considering my answer. _Did I have one_?

"He's handsome." I answered bluntly. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, The reason I kidnapped you is because you're valuable."

"As of when?" I replied.

Jason looked at me in the eyes "Clark, you've always been special. It wasn't until you had a run in with Lex that it's been seen."

"I..." I gulped, "I don't know what that means and. I don't care. Let me out."

Jason shook his head "Sorry Clark, can't do that until your ransom is paid."

"Aren't you rich?" I snapped.

Jason let his shoulders slouch "That's not what I want."

"Is it Lex? Are you ransoming me from Lex?" Jason shook his head.

"No. Not from Lex, from your father Jorel."

My throat ran dry "I don't know who that is."

"The biological one."

I glared "You mean the one who abandoned me?" .

"That's the one."

I huffed. "You know he won't pay it."

"You don't know him, Clark." Jason defended. Wait, defended?

"Why'd you do that?"

Jason took a step back "Do what?"

"You defended '_Jorel_' why?"

Jason frowned as if he were thinking of bad memories "He and my own dad were friends."

"Then why are you doing this?" I pleaded.

Jason looked at the ground before looking at me dead in the eyes "Blackmail. They have someone I love. Simple as that."

I didn't no how to respond. I couldn't reprehend him because I'd probably do the same thing...

"Is it Lana? Lana Lang." She was a friend of mine in high school who helped me discover my sexuality. She figured it out before I even did, I haven't seen or talked to her since she moved away from Smallville. I remember her dating Jason once upon a time, they loved each other but broke up because the school prohibited it and at the time Jason needed his job.

Jason's face eyes dropped "Yes." With that single word he turned and left out the door.

I sighed. Now what was I supposed to do? Sit and wait for someone to come rescue me? Who knew if Jorel whoever he is, even cares?

"Could I make a call?" I asked walking up to one of the "guards".

"No." The right one snapped. I dropped my shoulders as I groaned. Time to turn on the eyes "Please." I begged.

The guards eyes faltered for a moment.

"I'll go ask permission." With that he walked off nodding to the other guard. As soon as soon as he left I let out a smile at the other guard.

Before punching him in the stomach. My hand quickly moved to his mouth covering it with my sleeve. He soon fell over as he fell unconscious. I was never so happy Oliver taught me how to do that.

I creaked the door open taking a look throughout the long hallway. I didn't see any guards. Deciding right then and there I left the room. My stomach felt nauseas and i felt...fear. How the hell did I get into this mess?

I'm a freaken farmer!

My eyes soon fell on a guard running towards me. I curled my fists, I'm pretty sure I could take her. Even so I felt myself shaking. The last one I only got because it was a surprise, what if- I didn't have time to think. She was running towards me. But instead of attacking she captured me. In a hug.

"Clark!" She exclaimed, pulling off the hemet.

"Lana?" She gave me a wink before patting my shoulder.

"I thought you were-"

"I was." She interrupted her eyes squinted as she tugged her helmet back on. Before I even realize she moved behind me kicking my knees out from under me. I fell to my knees as I felt Lana cuff me from behind. She hauled me up by my arm and tightened her grip.

"I've got him," She said sternly in a deep voice. He heard the clunk of two, most likely inexperienced, guards nodding and running along.

Lana pulled me along with her keeping the charade up for the whole time. I didn't mind, it avoided confrontation. Lana's presence seemed to spark a fear in the guards, she certainty wasn't the girl I knew.

Lana pulled me along until we ran into another pair of guards. Only these ones were much stronger, I could tell by their stances and presences. They had no fear of Lana like the others guards. Uh oh.

"We have orders to take the boy." That voice I recognized it.

"Lex?" I said out loud as a smile donned my face.

I felt Lana's grip loosen on me. I turned to the other guard "Oliver?"

"Hey boyscout."

"What?" I muttered "How?"

"Long story." Answered Oliver "Let's just get out of here."

"Lex," Lana repeated.

"Lana." He replied stoically.

I frowned "You too know eachother?"

"Lana and I were engaged. She dumped me for Jason."

"Lex..." Lana said with a guilty voice.

"You two could fight later, let's get out of here." Oliver exclaimed.

"Wait," I took a step back "We have to get Jason."

"_Jason_? He's here?" Lex asked with a smudge if worry. I nodded my head.

"The only reason he's doing this, whatever this is, is because he thinks they have Lana." I explained in a hushed tone.

Lana was obviously shaken by this statement.

"Fine," snapped Oliver "We'll rescue Jason after we get you out of here."

I had no intention of budging.

"Lex," I begged turning to the man "Please."

I couldn't tell if Lex was actually considering it or not.

"Oliver," Lex said "Take Clark and get out of here. Lana and I will find Jason."

I watched Oliver firmly nod before taking my arm. I begrudgingly allowed him to drag me away.

* * *

The rest of the way it went off without a hitch. No one questioned us and Oliver got me outside into a car.

"Clark!" Chloe grappled her hands around my neck jumping upon me.

"Hey Chlo," I mumbled as she tugged my hands free.

The car door opened and Oliver sat in the driver's seat and started it up.

"Wait," I said "What about Lana, Jason and...Lex?"

"They have their own ride." Oliver sad bluntly as he put his car in gear.

"What's going on?" I asked Chloe. Her faced softened.

"Clark," She paused "The way I met Oliver...his parents knew yours, your biological ones."

My eyes widened and I felt my heart skip a beat "Chloe...how?" My voice cracked

"Why?"

"Remember the school project? In freshman year?"

I slowly nodded.

"I went a little overboard. Clark, your birth father is a famous scientist. He knows secrets that would lead to fame and riches," turning her head longingly forward "Oliver's parents knew him so I found Oliver."

"She wouldn't stop pounding me for questions," Oliver let out a laugh, "It was intoxicating."

Chloe smiled at her fiancé.

"But I don't get it. Whoever's blackmailing, or think, they're blackmailing Jason, they must be rich right? Why do they need the thingy my...Jorel found?"

Chloe sighed "Clark, there is a lot you don't know."

"Then tell me!" I demanded.

"Clark calm down,"

Chloe placed her hand in my arm reassuringly. It didn't help in the slightest.

"Could you contact Lex?" I asked irritably.

Chloe gave a quick nod before she begun dialing.

"How'd you even find me?" I wondered allowed.

"I tracked you." Oliver said nonchalantly.

"How?"

Oliver grimaced "It was Chloe's idea."

I did a double take "Did you-am I-you chipped me?! Like a dog!? An animal!?"

Chloe shrugged as she pressed speaker on the phone.

"Hey, Lex?"

"Chloe?" He responded "I found Jason but they're...complications."

"Such as?"

"_He's dead_." I heard Lana say in the background, her voice flat and sad.

I felt my chest tighten. Jason was dead. It was my fault. It seemed right and it felt right to think.

"How?" I whispered.

"They made it look like a heart attack." Lex answered.

"What could they want do badly that..?"

"You." Chloe said solemnly "Or at least your dad. Clark, Jorel is a brilliant man and they will do whatever necessary to get him out of hiding."

"But-" I took a deep breath "This isn't fair..."

"Nothing in life is fair." Oliver said not turning back "You just have to live with what you have and like it, whether you want to or not."

I rolled eyes at the line. It felt cliche and stupid. I was angry, I was allowed to be angry, Jason was dead!

"How could you be so...okay with with this ?" I asked.

Oliver shrugged. Just a small shrug, that was all.

Then boom. I fell onto Chloe as we swerved to the right.

"Oliver!"

"Sorry!" He said as he made another dangerous swerve.

"What are you doing?"

"What I have too." Oliver came to an abrupt stop. "Get out." He said "Get out!"

Chloe and I shared a look, I was curious to know is she had any clue what Oliver was up to any more than I did.

Both of us rushed out the door to see a truck stop in front of us. Oliver ran forward jumping in the passenger seat. I followed as Chloe and I made our way to the back seat.

"Hey guys," I raised an eyebrow.

"Lois?"

Oliver shrugged "We needed to swap out cars quick and Lois was happy about it."

"When-"

Lois pressed down and the truck took off at a great speed.

"Where are we going?!" I yelled.

Chloe smiled "To meet with Lex and Lana."

* * *

I smiled. Finally, something good.

When Lois parked the truck I couldn't even explain how relieved I was.

I practically jumped up from my seat to see the small cabin Lois parked in front of. I began walking towards the door, excitement running through me. I couldn't wait to see Lex. When I was with him it made me feel safe. It was...warm.

I opened the door with a swing and practically ran into the cabin.

Only to have a gun pointed at my head.

"Don't move." The threat was real and I had no intention of testing it.

"Who are you?" He asked. It was a blonde man. Not too old, middle aged and blonde with blue eyes.

"My name is Clark." I answered back as I heard Oliver, Lois and Chloe leave the truck, slamming each of their doors.

The man's eyes softened as he looked at me. He threw the gun down without a blink and stared blankety.

He looked behind me and said a soft "Thank you."

With that he stalked past me walking towards the truck.

Lois tossed him the keys as he jumped in the driver's seat and took off.

"Who was that?" I asked staring at the tracks he left behind.

"Your father." I twisted my head to see Lex. For a moment I was frozen. Seeing him again was amazing but then the words processed. 'Your father'. _My father._

"What...what did he say?" I stuttered "Why?"

Lex placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Clark. If I told you you'd be in more danger."

Suddenly it made sense. "Are you in on this. Did you know-" I paused for a moment "You knew who I was, didn't you?"

Lex allowed a guilty look to cross his features "I was on my way to see you. To protect you." His eyes softened "I'm sorry ,Clark."

"No," I protested "It's fine."

I turned to look at Lois, Chloe and Oliver who were all giving me sympathetic looks.

"How long?" I asked.

"A long time." Oliver admitted.

"Actually," Lois cut in "I just found out today."

I bit back a laugh before something stuck me "Where's Lana."

Lex shrugged "We went are separate ways after we found Jason. She seemed pretty shaken up...""

I nodded, a cold feeling within my chest.

"So what now?"

Lex smiled at me "We live our normal lives as if nothing happened."

"But-why?"

Oliver sighed "It's just what we do, Clark."

Chloe smiled.

"So about that double date?"

* * *

**3 Years Later**

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned as I jumped into the passenger seat of Lex's car. I stretched my limbs ungracefully with a yawn. "I'm so tired." I complained.

Lex smiled with a shake of his bald head "Clark, it's Friday, you know what that means."

"Yeh yeh." I grumbled. "Date night."

* * *

"So how's the teaching job going Clark?" Chloe asked as she placed a napkin on her lap.

"It's harder than I thought," I paused with a smile on my face "But better than I thought too."

Chloe laughed "I'm so happy you're happy."

I nodded with a smile "So how is it being the new owner of the Daily Planet?"

Chloe smirked "Awesome."

"Awesome? Just awesome?"

"Okay," Chloe admitted "It is amazing_."_

"That's great Chloe," I con-graduated "So how's Lois holding up?"

"Still chasing after the guys who hired Jason."

I nodded with my face now sullen. "She really never gives up."

"Yeah." Smirked Chloe, her eyes soon widened as she looked behind me. "Oh my god." She gasped.

I turned to see Lex. On his knee, holding a small box with a beautiful ring inside it. I gulped.

"Clark-" he began.

"-_Yes_." I interrupted.

"Clark!" Laughed Lex. I grabbed his hands in my own and held them "Yes, yes, _yes, I want to be with you!" _

I paused. "I want to marry you."

Lex stood up and hugged.

"Kiss!" Shouted Chloe followed by Oliver's usual.

"Don't encourage them!"

Despite that I leaned in and Lex embraced me in a kiss. Al was good-no.

It was perfect.


End file.
